pokemonleyendasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hunter
|Caja 1 = |Caja 2 = |Frase = Las estrellas no se miden por el tiempo que se queman … sino por cómo brillan |Nombre = Hunter Royard |Kanji = ハンター・ロワイヤード |Romaji = Hantā Rowaiyādo |Sobrenombre = Maverick (マーベリック) |Seiyu = Yūki Kaji |Creador = The hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now |Aparición = Primer Gimnasio: VS "Colmillos Violeta Hiedra" |Género = Masculino 15px |Edad = 15 |Nacimiento = 08 de Octubre |Signo = Libra |Sangre = B+ |Altura = 1,86 mts |Peso = 76 kg |Color de Ojos = Azules |Color de Pelo = Negro |Región = Kanto (natal) |Ocupación = Entrenador Pokémon |Afiliación = Policía Internacional (Ocasionalmente) |Estado = Activo |Estado Civil = Soltero |Familia = Blake Royard (padre, fallecido) Gwen Royard (madre)}}Hunter (猟師, Hantā) es un Entrenador Pokémon proveniente de la región Kanto más precisamente del Pueblo Lavanda e hijo de un científico que trabajo en el Proyecto Mewtwo. Tras el fallecimiento de su progenitor a manos del Pokémon que ayudo a crear, Hunter emprendió un viaje con su fiel compañero pero diferencia de muchos otros entrenadores, él no es movido por el deseo de ser un Maestro Pokémon o ser el mejor sino por la venganza, ya que su meta principal es encontrar a Mewtwo y asesinarlo. Este propósito lo ha llevado a diferentes lugares del mundo y en sus viajes ha combatido a otras organizaciones criminales que han intentado replicar el proyecto en el que participo su padre. Debido a estas hazañas la Policía Internacional apodo a Hunter como Maverick (マーベリック Lit. Disidente) Apariencia Hunter es un joven de una altura promedio y estructura corporal estándar, características que reflejan un saludable estado físico. Tiene cejas delgadas y largas que resaltan medianos ojos redondeados con pupilas azul hielo, los cuales siempre están medio abiertos, dejando entrever una sensación de aburrimiento y despreocupación pero cuando los abre completamente, significa que sus verdaderas intenciones salen a la luz. Por otra parte, su piel es tersa aunque un poco pálida, no existen marcas ni ningún defecto que pueda verse a primera vista en su rostro. Lo más notable es su cabello que resalta ante su piel carente de color, el mismo es negro azabache, de hebras delgadas, cortas, lacias y manejables. A pesar de poseer una expresión de seriedad constante en su rostro (lo que pone distancia entre él y otros en primera instancia), es fácil notar su gran atractivo físico, teniendo rasgos bien definidos y un perfil bastante masculino. Características que heredo de padres, quienes son excepcionalmente atractivos en su propio derecho. A veces, por lo general se le ve con una expresión en blanco o confuso, expresando sus sentimientos hacia ciertos eventos. Sólo en raras ocasiones, sonríe; cuando eso sucede, deja entrever un lado más encantador, lo cual capta la atención inmediata de aquellos que están a su alrededor, haciéndoles tener algún tipo de atracción hacia él. Desde su niñez, Hunter ha entrenado su cuerpo a través del deporte, enfocándose principalmente en la natación, lo que finalmente le llevo a desarrollar músculos realmente bien definidos y sólidos en todo su cuerpo, con casi nada de grasa, a pesar de su corta edad. Sin embargo, tal tono tiende a ser ocultado por sus diversos artículos de ropa, lo que le hace parecer frágil y menos intimidante para otros individuos. Esto se presenta como una de sus ventajas en la mayoría de los casos, ya que le permite poner en su lugar a esas personas con facilidad durante las peleas. Desconcertando no sólo a sus objetivos, sino también a los espectadores ya que la mayoría se pregunta cómo puede realizar hazañas tan increíbles con un "cuerpo así de frágil". En contraste con sus rasgos físicos, su ropa no encaja realmente con la factura; es mediocre y no le hace destacar demasiado. Para él, esto es algo bueno, aunque también algo malo. El buen aspecto es que le ayuda a mezclarse con la multitud; lo malo es que no le hace parecer como un "guerrero", sino más bien como un adolescente malhumorado. Si bien algunas veces él puede encontrar esto molesto, en ciertas ocasiones suele ser lo mejor, puesto que le permite realizar sus tareas sin despertar sospechas de sus adversarios y aliados por igual. A pesar de que tiene una variedad de trajes casuales que lleva en ocasiones, él tiene preferencia por uno en particular. Para el que lleva en público, este consiste de un chaleco sintético compuesto de dos colores, negro en la parte superior y purpura en la inferior. Esta prenda posee un cuello alto con dos botones blancos en la solapa derecha y un bolsillo negro en la parte izquierda que cubre la sección del pectoral. Bajo esta vestidura viene un saco de manga larga color negro, el cual está fabricado con lana de Mareep, material que le da impermeabilidad a la electricidad. En la parte inferior, viste un par de pantalones vaqueros color negro hechos con algodón, los cuales poseen tres rasgones horizontales en la tapa de la rodilla derecha. El calzado que utiliza, consiste de un par de botas color azul oscuro diseñadas para la movilidad en todo tipo de terrenos. Entre los accesorios a su disposición, se encuentran una cadena plateada que carga en el lado izquierdo de sus pantalones y tres brazaletes con cuentas en su mano derecha. Personalidad Hunter es un ser sumamente complejo, alguien que parece esquizofrénico, pero que en realidad es muy centrado de objetivos muy marcados y que se ha visto en la necesidad de crearse un “otro-yo” para poder soltar toda la amargura que lleva dentro. Disfruta lo que hace y eso le asusta de sobremanera, porque su manera de actuar no es la normal en un joven de su edad. Es un personaje muy oscuro que ha sublimado la pérdida de sus seres queridos castigando a quienes considera que debe corregir debatiéndose interiormente entre el sentido de la justicia y el deseo irracional de venganza. Es una persona reservada, realista, muy cabal y extremadamente racional. Cultiva dedicadamente su individualismo y le encanta aplicar sus habilidades a nuevas tareas. Pero también es una persona espontánea e impulsiva a la que le gusta seguir sus estímulos. Hunter es un gran observador, preciso, que registra todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no es tan sensible cuando se trata de relaciones interpersonales y se sorprende cuando le cae mal a alguien debido a su trato directo y brusco. No es precisamente un apasionado de las obligaciones; pero si le das espacio, es un individuo alegre, sociable y sencillo. Le apasionan los desafíos, la acción y la adrenalina son simplemente parte de su vida. Le gusta tentar a la suerte por lo cual tiende a realizar cierto tipo de aficiones peligrosas. Suele estar en plena forma para afrontar situaciones críticas; puede afrontar la situación, tomar decisiones y dar los pasos necesarios extremadamente rápido. Tiene un marcado sentido de la realidad y siempre encuentra la solución más adecuada para un problema. Resuelve los conflictos de manera abierta e incluso directa; en este aspecto carece a veces de tacto pero no tiene problema en aceptar las críticas. Como tiene un gran ojo para los errores, y a menudo es rápido en criticarlos, suele caerle mal a la gente, especialmente cuando pierde los nervios y saca conclusiones. Debido a su marcado sentido de la justicia en seguida está dispuesto a corregirse y nunca se ofende si alguien le habla con franqueza. Hunter disfruta de tratar con detalles y hechos, desarrollando reglas, o estableciendo estándares. Aquí, su sentido natural para todo lo que es sistemático y su amor al orden resultan ventajosos, así como su aptitud aguda para reconocer el más eficiente de todos los enfoques posibles. Posee un problema al dejar las cosas al azar, y le saca de quicio si algo imprevisto convierte sus cálculos cuidadosos en caos. No tiene ningún problema tratando con una presión considerable cuando se trata de requisitos de rendimiento. Su espíritu, energía infecciosa, y perseverancia, le permiten dar la bienvenida a desafíos para lidiar fácilmente con ellos. Un poco de acción y variedad también son ingredientes importantes de su trabajo ideal. Los procedimientos interminables e idénticos rápidamente aburren su mente inquisitiva. Historia Origen Hunter nació en Pueblo Lavanda situada en la región de Kanto, su padre, era un científico rico y aclamado, que fue elegido para participar en el Proyecto Mewtwo, junto con el Dr. Fuji y otros expertos. Así solo sin su padre, con quien era muy unido, Hunter pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la Torre Pokémon, donde se hizo amigo de un despreocupado Gastly que siempre parecía animarlo. Juntos ganaron muchas batallas y fueron antagonizados por los otros niños de la ciudad por ser un mejor entrenador, dándole una mala reputación por su amistad con el Pokémon Fantasma. Poco a poco, los otros niños se fueron a perseguir sus sueños de convertirse en campeones, criadores, o coordinadores Pokémon, dejando a Hunter una vez más en el ostracismo. Hunter se negó a salir de viaje sin antes recibir la aprobación de su padre, quien regresaría a casa después de casi un año. La Pérdida thumb|258px|Hunter tras enterarse de la muerte de su padre Tras el escape de Mewtwo y la masacre de los científicos, a la madre de Hunter pronto se le informo de la muerte de su esposo. Así con lágrimas en sus ojos le dio a Hunter la trágica noticia siendo este el mismo día en que murio su querido padre. Tiempo después, la madre de Hunter le animó a emprender su viaje como su padre siempre deseo, y le prohibió asociarse con su amigo, Gastly, que sólo le recordaba lo siniestra que podía ser la muerte. Incapaz de comprender tanto dolor a la vez, un desesperado Hunter subió las alturas de la parte prohibida de la Torre Pokémon. Al arribar a la cima llego a una comprensión retorcida, Hunter sabía que al final de los días, sólo los más fuertes prevalecerían, ya que a pesar de que su padre fue un hombre amable durante su vida esto no fue suficiente para sobrevivir ante alguien de mayor poder. De esta forma junto con su fiel amigo Gastly, tomo algunas pokeball especiales hechas por su padre y equipo de viaje, para luego dejar pueblo lavanda en medio de la noche, afirmándose a sí mismo que llegaría a ser el entrenador más fuerte del mundo y que atraparía al Pokémon que asesino a su padre. El Misterioso Reto de Jack Al iniciar su viaje por Kanto, Hunter comenzó a aplastar cada entrenador en su camino, entreno a Gastly vigorosamente hasta convertirlo en un Pokémon muy poderoso aun sin evolucionar y también comenzó a buscar indicios sobre Mewtwo. Siguiendo varias pistas, estas le llevaron a un laboratorio secreto en Ciudad Carmín en el que tal vez podría descubrir la ubicación de este Pokémon. Para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue más perturbador, un centro de experimentos en el que los Pokémon eran ultrajados de forma inhumana. Molesto por ver a la ciencia siendo usada de forma indebida para lastimar a criaturas inocentes, Hunter decidió infiltrarse en el laboratorio para detenerlos. thumb|left|272px|Hunter confrontando a Jack O'Lantern Al lograr entrar libero a los Pokémon y derroto a unos cuantos científicos que supervisaban los experimentos. Pero pronto fue confrontado por un misterioso hombre enmascarado llamado Jack O'Lantern que extrañamente sabía muchas cosas sobre él y su familia. Intrigado por este individuo, Hunter lo enfrento y Jack lo reto a un combate Pokémon en el que si ganaba le daría una información importante sobre el Proyecto Mewtwo. Hunter acepto pero al iniciar su combate se presentaron una vasta cantidad de entrenadores encapuchados que le rodearon y sacaron sus Pokémon para enfrentarlo. A pesar de estar en una situación desventajosa Hunter no cedió y junto a Gastly se enfrentó a la mayor cantidad de oponentes usando hipnosis para tener oportunidad de vencerlos. Eventualmente Hunter recibió refuerzos de los Pokémon que libero, quienes estaban liderados por un Chimchar que podía evolucionar voluntariamente. La batalla termino a favor de Hunter y Jack con una risa burlona cumplió su parte del trato entregándole el Disco de Mew, un extraño dispositivo que tenía detalles del Proyecto Mewtwo y se marchó usando la teletransportacion de su Gardevoir. thumb|200px|Chimchar se une a Hunter Con la ayuda de las autoridades Hunter pudo poner a salvo a los Pokémon que libero y luego se concentró en el Chimchar que le ayudo. Al estudiarlo en el Centro Pokémon, Hunter descubrió que sus constantes evoluciones estaban deteriorando su genoma ya que su cuerpo no podía adaptarse a cambios tan rápidos y abruptos. Para saldar su deuda con Chimchar, Hunter pidió a las autoridades la información e implementos que decomisaron del laboratorio para curar la condición de Chimchar, estos aceptaron al ser él quien los detuvo y tras una semana de estudio Hunter logro detener las evoluciones espontaneas del Pokémon mono. Al tener su deuda saldada Hunter y Gastly decidieron ir a Unova pues había avistamientos de Mewtwo en esta región. Antes de abordar el S.S. Anne Chimchar se presentó ante él y le pidió acompañarlo en su viaje, Hunter acepto su ofrecimiento y tras capturarlo viajo rumbo a la región Unova. Primer Gimnasio: VS "Colmillos Violeta Hiedra" Articulo Principal: Primer Gimnasio: VS "Colmillos Violeta Hiedra" '' Luego de un largo viaje, Hunter llego a la Región Unova y decidió tomar un descanso en Pueblo Impolus para continuar su investigación sobre Mewtwo. Al día siguiente noto un Gimnasio Pokémon en aquel lugar así que optó por tomar el reto como una forma de entrenamiento para sus Pokémon. Al ingresar, se topó con 3 entrenadores que también deseaban retar a la líder de Gimnasio, Hiedra. Después de una discusión, Hunter y los otros entrenadores acordaron luchar en parejas para competir por la Medalla Ponzoña. Su compañero de batalla fue un joven llamado J. Los primeros en combatir fueron Shun y Marco, quienes vencieron a Hiedra en un fiero combate. Con esta batalla terminada, llegó el turno de Hunter y J, quienes usaron a Gastly y Starly respectivamente para enfrentar a Hiedra. La líder de Gimnasio uso a Scolipede y Croagunk para afrontar el reto de los jóvenes entrenadores. Durante el combate las estrategias de Hiedra dieron varios problemas a Hunter pues la combinación entre los Pokémon veneno era muy sincronizada. J por su parte se mostró determinado luchando con su Starly a pesar de combatir por primera vez como un equipo. En el transcurso de la batalla el Gastly de Hunter venció violentamente a Croagunk e inmediatamente evoluciono a Haunter. Finalmente Starly el Pokémon de J, venció a Scolipede utilizando un movimiento recién aprendido, y de esta forma Hunter obtuvo su primera medalla en la Región Unova. Equipo Pokémon Haunter = |Pokemon = Haunter |Genero = 15px |Iconogif = Archivo:Haunter_icono.gif |Descripcion = Es el primer Pokémon de Hunter y su aliado más cercano. Desde la muerte de su padre, Hunter dependió en gran medida de la amistad de un Gastly nativo de la Torre Pokémon , que más tarde capturó contra los deseos de su madre y se convirtió en su primer compañero de viaje. |PokImag = 200px |LEC = #4B0082 |LineaEvol = Archivo:Gastly_icon.png '→''' Archivo:Haunter_icon.png |Tipo = Archivo:Tipo fantasma.gifArchivo:Tipo veneno.gif}} |-| Chimchar = |Pokemon = Chimchar |Genero = 15px |Iconogif = Archivo:Chimchar_icono.gif |Descripcion = Chimchar era un Pokémon experimental que podía evolucionar a Monferno y a Infernape voluntariamente las veces que quisiera aunque estos cambios le estaban matando. Cuando Hunter le curo se unió a su equipo Pokémon. |PokImag = 200px |LEC = #FF0000 |LineaEvol = Archivo:Chimchar_icon.png |Tipo = Archivo:Tipo fuego.gif}} Habilidades thumb|266px|Hunter manifestando su Percepción extrasensorial *'Percepción Extrasensorial': Hunter posee una habilidad que está más allá de las limitaciones de los cinco sentidos tradicionales. Tal capacidad es de origen psíquico y le permite ver entidades paranormales que no están en absoluto definidas. Gracias a estas impresiones extraordinarias él fue capaz de detectar y comunicarse con los Pokémon fantasma que habitan la Torre de Pueblo Lavanda, los cuales no pueden ser detectados por gente común. *'Genio intelectual': Hunter proviene de un linaje de prominentes científicos que han revolucionado el mundo. Al ser un niño prodigio con un IQ de más de 180, él posee una capacidad natural para identificar las variables y posibilidades cuánticas en cualquier situación sobre todo en las batallas Pokémon. Hunter también hace uso de su inteligencia para crear una tecnología muy avanzada etiquetada como "Huntertech", que está a la par con el desarrollo tecnológico de los más grandes científicos del planeta. *'Amplio Conocimientos Genéticos': Al tener como mentor a un genetista tan hábil como su padre y de disponer de una gran biblioteca sobre esta rama de la ciencia, Hunter estudio desde muy temprana edad el comportamiento de los organismos, la combinación, replicación, transcripción y procesamiento (maduración del ARN) de la constitución genética. Conocimiento que con el tiempo y su gran capacidad intelectual le convirtieron en un genetista del más alto nivel, capaz de predecir mutaciones genéticas y empalmar ADN. Gracias a esto pudo curar la inestabilidad genética de su Chimchar, quien evolucionaba a voluntad hasta sus etapas posteriores. Equipamiento thumb|269px|Pokédex de Hunter *'Pokédex' (ポケモン図鑑, Pokémon Zukan): Hunter posee una enciclopedia virtual portátil de alta tecnología que los entrenadores Pokémon llevan consigo para registrar las fichas de todas las diversas especies Pokémon con las que se encuentran durante su viaje. El modelo es similar al de una tableta electrónica. Es desplegable y tiene el fondo azul claro, las características del Pokémon aparecen en la parte superior y los Pokémon encontrados en la inferior. A pesar de que cada entrenador recibe una pokedex de manos de un profesor, Hunter creo la suya usando los bocetos dejados por su padre, por esta razón su modelo es igual a la de Kalos y no a la de su región natal, Kanto. *'Necro Ball': las Necroballs fueron creadas y diseñadas por Hunter. En apariencia son de color negro, con una línea horizontal bisectriz en cada una. Estas líneas poseen un resplandor rojo escarlata en la expansión de la esfera, y el Pokemon aumenta su potencial en estos contenedores, ya que constantemente son puestos bajo una presión mental y física para mantenerlos al tope de sus habilidades. Hunter solo usa este tipo de Poké Ball en Pokémon experimentados debido a que son los únicos capaces de soportar este ambiente. Curiosidades * Su principal objetivo es asesinar al Pokémon Mewtwo. * Sufre de Nictofilia, gusto a la oscuridad o a la noche. * Los Pokémon tipo Archivo:Tipo fantasma.gif y Archivo:Tipo lucha.gif son sus favoritos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Entrenador Pokémon